Just be free
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Pairing: Shinji x Kaworu. Meine älteste FF und auch die einzige zu EVA. Ein Ausflug mit Folgen *smile*


Disclaimer: EVA gehört natürlich nicht mir *leider* und ich mache kein Geld damit *leider*. Jedenfalls sind alle Charas nur geliehen.  
Autor: bin natürlich ich (Ayachan)  
Diese Geschichte ist allerdings schon fast 3 Jahre alt (vielleicht sogar noch älter und ist meine bisher einzige yaoi Fic. Allerdings schreibe ich momentan als Mitautor an einer weiteren Geschichte mit) und zu dem Zeitpunkt war EVA hier in Deutschland noch ziemlich unbekannt (wie eigentlich das ganze Thema Manga und Anime), und ich hatte da auch noch bei weitem nicht alle Folgen gesehen, somit stimmt viele nicht überein. Aber da die Geschichte zeitlich eh eher nach der Serie spielt und die Charas oft OOC sind, macht das denke ich mal nicht so viel aus.  
Also, sit back and enjoy  
Pairing: Shinji x Kaworu  
Rating: PG  
  
Just be free  
  
Shinji starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Er vernahm zwar Misatos Stimme doch er wollte ihr nicht wirklich zu hören. Immer diese ewigen Reden, bei denen sowieso immer dasselbe zu hören war "Ihr müßt die Welt retten und könnt euch nicht vergnügen. Was passiert denn, wenn ein Engel angreift und ihr seid nicht da.. blabla...". Er kannte diese Reden schon zur genüge. Er schaute zu Kaworu und Asuka. Beide sahen genau so gelangweilt aus wie er selber. Ihm war zwar bisher nicht klar gewesen das auch Engel so etwas wie Langweile empfinden können, aber bei diesem Gerede würde wahrscheinlich jedes Wesen quälende Ungeduld verspüren können.  
Er seufzte: "Misato WIR wissen, dass wir die Welt retten müssen, aber ist das denn sooooo wichtig, dass wir nicht mal an einer einfachen Klassenfahrt, die nur eine Woche dauert, teilnehmen können. Ich verstehe das Problem nicht. Asuka und Rei sind doch in einer ganz anderen Klasse und fahren erst Ende des Monats. Sie sind doch dann diese Woche da. Und wenn die beiden dann fahren sind Kaworu und ich hier."  
Kaworu grinste ihn an und nickte zustimmend. Asuka war ebenfalls erleichtert, dass endlich jemand Misatos Redestrom gestoppt hatte.  
"Ich finde Shinji-kun hat recht. Zwei Piloten reichen doch," Kaworus Stimme verriet, dass ihm mehr an dieser Fahrt lag als er zu geben wollte. Shinji wunderte es nicht. Mit 16 hat man bestimmt schon eher Vorlieben für solche Fahrten und jemand wie Kaworu, der an der ganzen Schule beliebt ist, sowieso. Eins wunderte ihn aber doch, er könnte an jeder Hand zehn Mädchen haben, doch er hatte immer noch keine Freundin und wenn er sich recht entsann, schien er an den ganzen Mädchen kein Interesse zu haben. In diesem Augenblick vernahm er Misato´s Stimme wieder: "Okay von mir aus, Kaworu und du Shinji können nach Osaka fahren. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Asuka und Rei ihr haltet hier so lange die Stellung bis die beiden in acht Tagen wiederkommen."  
Das war anscheinend ihr letztes Wort. Shinji und Asuka atmeten auf, Kaworu grinste und nickte dann zufrieden.  
Zwei Tage später standen Kaworu und Shinji mit ihren Klassenkameraden Suzuhara und Kensuke am Bahnhof und warteten auf den Zug nach Osaka.  
"Ich weiß echt nicht warum ihr von NERV immer so ein Theater macht wenns darum geht, Tokio zu verlassen," Suzuhara schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Shinji verdrehte die Augen.  
"Wir können doch nichts dafür. Es sind doch nicht unsere Entscheidungen. Ich bin ja noch nicht so lange dabei, aber man fühlt sich als Teenager schon etwas eingesperrt, wenn man nichts unternehmen kann, was Spaß macht!" Kaworu war mal wieder total von allem überzeugt was gegen NERV ging. Shinji schaute ihn ein Weile an und überlegte. Kaworu merkte seinen Blick und schaute nun ebenfalls zu ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keiner der beiden unterbrach den Kontakt. In Kaworu´s Gesicht erschien ein sanftes liebevolles Lächeln, was Shinji dazu veranlasste, den Blick zu senken und den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Kaworu überlegte kurz. Er hatte schon lange darüber nachgedacht mit Shinji zu sprechen. Über viele Dinge. Er hatte schon bei dem Gespräch mit Misato gemerkt, dass Shinji über ihn und sein Verhältnis zu Mädchen nachdachte. Das war einer der Gründe warum er unbedingt nach Osaka wollte. Dort war NERV nicht dauernd hinter ihnen her.  
Kaworus Gedanken wurden von der Bahnhofsansage unterbrochen, die das Eintreffen des Zuges nach Osaka ankündigte.  
Die vier Jugendlichen betraten das Abteil, dass für ihre Schule reserviert war. Mit ihnen waren gerade noch 10 andere im Abteil. Viele Eltern wollten gar nicht das ihre Kinder Tokio verließen. Von ehemals 24 Schülern waren gerade mal 14 und ein Lehrer zu dieser Fahrt erschienen. Shinji konnte das nur Recht sein, er war sowieso lieber nur mit seinen Freunden zusammen.  
"He Ikari, wolltest du die drei Stunden bis nach Osaka stehen oder was?" Tojis Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken. Er lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sein Gepäck verstaute und sich dann neben Kaworu setzte. Der Zug fuhr an und die Fahrt begann.  
"Okay Jungs," Aida grinste," was machen wir nun in diesen 3 Stunden und achtzehn Minuten, die diese Fahrt dauert?"  
Die anderen überlegten kurz und angestrengt. Schließlich zuckte Nagisa mit den Schultern, auch Shinji zog eine Grimasse und gab das Denken auf.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube mein Gehirn wurde bei der Steuerung von EVA zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen," in Kaworu´s Stimme lag eine gewisse Ironie. Die anderen schauten ihn eine Weile an als würden sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Dann platzten sie los und lachten bis sie keine Luft mehr hatten. Nachdem sich auch Aida wieder beruhigt hatte, stand Toji ganz wichtig auf: "Okay ich würde sagen wir spielen Tat oder Wahrheit!"  
Shinji und Kaworu gaben ihr Einverständnis durch ein Nicken, denn leider konnten sie immer noch nicht sprechen, weil ihnen einfach die Luft fehlte. Aida grinste erfreut. Das war doch immer wieder ein beliebtes Spiel auf solch ätzenden Fahrten, die kein Ende nahmen.  
"Toji, du fängst an," Shin zeigte auf seinen Kumpel. Suzuhara überlegte kurz und zeigte dann auf Shin: "Tat oder Wahrheit?"  
Shinji überlegte kurz: "Wahrheit."  
Toji: "Was war das peinlichste was dir je passiert ist?"  
Shinji: "Hmmmm.... ich habe mich von dir Verprügeln lassen, ohne mich zu wehren, obwohl ich gar keine Schuld an dem Unfall hatte."  
Suzuhara schnappte kurz nach Luft: "....du....das kannst du gerne noch mal haben," er trat auf Shin zu und rubbelte ihm kräftig durch die Haare. Obwohl er das nur als Spaß meinte und das wußte Shin nur zu gut, denn nach diesem Ereignis, das mittlerweile schon ein halbes Jahr zurücklag, waren die beiden gute Freunde geworden, sprang Kaworu auf. Shinji fiel auf die Bank zurück, weil er an Kaworu gelehnt hatte um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Kaworu stieß Toji mit voller Wucht zu Boden: "Hör auf damit, er hat dir nichts getan."  
Shinji sprang auf und hielt Kaworu mit ganzer Kraft zurück, doch der fast zwei Jahre ältere Junge riss sich los und ging auf Toji, der mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden war, los.Doch ehe es zu einer Schlägerei kommen konnte, ging der Lehrer, der im selben Abteil saß wie die Jungs, dazwischen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, rannte Kaworu aus dem Abteil zum Ende des Zuges. Shinji bemerkte das Glitzern in seinen Augen und rannte ihm hinterher, ohne auf das Geschrei zu achten, das der Lehrer von sich ließ: "Seid froh, dass das hier eine Klassenfahrt ist und wir nicht in der Schule sind. Wenn das noch mal vorkommt werdet ihr zurückfahren!" Damit ging er auf seinen Platz zurück. Toji und Aida setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.  
Shinji rannte die Treppe hoch zum oberen Teil des Doppeldeckerzuges. Dort oben war alles wie leergefegt. Er ging zur Tür durch die man nach draussen auf eine Art Plateau gelangte. Er sah Kaworu am Ende des Plateaus sitzen. Er lehnte gegen die Absperrung und hatte das Gesicht in beiden Händen verborgen. Shinji verstand seine Reaktion nicht. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, hockte sich vor ihn und streckte die Hand aus, um seine Hände von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte ihn als Kaworu seine Hand nahm und sie eine Weile festhielt ohne ihn anzusehen, dann ließ er seine Hand los und schaute Shin ins Gesicht. Er war blaß, in seinen Augen waren Tränen. Shinji hatte plötzlich Angst um ihn. Schon vorhin am Bahnhof hatte er das seltsame Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Shinji, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habe vorhin am Bahnhof gemerkt, dass du über etwas nachgedacht hast. Ich denke ich weiß auch worüber, du hast dich gefragt warum ich keine Freundin habe oder? Das hat einen Grund. Es hängt auch damit zusammen warum ich gerade so ausgerastet bin. Im nachhinein tut es mir natürlich leid, aber nun kann ich es nicht mehr ändern und ich kann nur hoffen das Toji mir verzeiht. Aber dies alles hängt mit jemandem zusammen den ich sehr Liebe...ja ich liebe dich Shinji. Als ich dich sah wollte ich immer in deiner Nähe sein um dich zu beschützen. Ich kann verstehen das du mich jetzt irgendwie hasst aber ich wollte es dich wissen lassen. Deshalb wollte ich ja auch unbedingt auf diese Fahrt, wo niemand da ist der mich oder dich dauernd beobachtet."  
Shinji schaute ihn lange an. Kaworu wich seinem Blick aus. Lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend einfach nur da. Nach einer Weile stand Shinji auf, ging an die Absperrung und schaute hinunter. Kaworu erhob sich ebenfalls und stellte sich neben ihn.  
"Kaworu... ich hatte vorhin als ich du meine Hand genommen hast so ein seltsames Gefühl... es war eine Wärme im Herzen und es war ein schönes Gefühl... ist es das was man Liebe nennt?"  
Kaworu schaute Shinji eine Weile von der Seite an. Dann nahm er seine Hand, Shinji drehte sich zu ihm. Kaworu hob die Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Im selben Augenblick kamen Aida und Toji die Treppe hinauf und traten auf das Plateau. Beide blieben erstaunt stehen und schwiegen während sie die beiden beobachteten.  
Shinji schaute Kaworu zögernd an. Dieser lächelte. Dann trat er näher zu Shinji und berührte seine Lippen. Shinji wurde von einer Woge der Wärme überflutet. Er legte seine Arme um den Hals des 4 cm größeren Kaworu. Sowohl Aida als auch Toji konnten nicht so ganz glauben, was sie da sahen. Toji war der erste, der das Schweigen brach: "IKARI was sehe ich da...!" Shinji wollte Kaworu loslassen, doch dieser hatte mittlerweile die Arme um ihn gelegt. Und eigentlich wollte Shinji auch nicht aufhören. Doch es war wieder Toji der die Ruhe unterbrach. Er ging zu den beiden und riß sie auseinander. Dann starrte er eine Weile Ikari und dann ein Weile Nagisa an: "Ich glaub das nicht so wirklich, aber jetzt kann ich wenigstens deine Reaktion von vorhin verstehen Nagisa-kun. Aber nun mal raus mit der Sprache. Was war das hier für ne Vorstellung?"  
Kaworu lachte und antwortete dann: "Nun Shinji ist mir gefolgt und ich habe ihm erklärt warum ich keine Freudin habe. Er hat mich zwar nicht gefragt, aber ich habe an seinem Blick vorhin am Bahnhof gesehen, dass ihn diese Frage beschäftigt und ich habe ihm direkt erklärt, dass ich ihn, seitdem ich ihn kennen gelernt habe ,liebe. Nach einer Weile hat er mich dann etwas gefragt worauf dieser Kuß eine Antwort war. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch beiden oder Shinji zu nahe getreten bin, aber ich denke auch unter Freunde sollte man ehrlich sein. "Toji nickte und auch Aida hatte Verständnis für seine Aussage.  
"Aber Kaworu heißt das dann das du Homosexuell bist?" Aida schaute den Freund lange an.  
"Hmmm nun ihr auf der Erde sagt dazu so, aber ich bin ja auch ein Engel gewesen und ein Teil von mir denkt und fühlt immer noch wie Tabris. Wisst ihr, im Himmel gibt es den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau nicht. Und ich mache diesen Unterschied eben auch nicht. Das ist keine Entschuldigung und ich weiß auch das hier Liebe zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen nicht gerne gesehen wird, aber vielleicht erklärt es meine Reaktion."  
Aida und Suzuhara grinsten. Es war toll, wie offen Kaworu über solche Sachen sprechen konnte. Für sie würde er der gute Freund bleiben. Aber was ist mit Shinji? Er hatte sich weggedreht und starrte hinunter auf die Gleise. Kaworu bemerkte es auch und gab den Freunden mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie die beiden alleine lassen sollten. Die beiden gingen.  
Kaworu drehte sich zu Shinji. Der hatte sich mittlerweile auch umgedreht und schaute Aida und Toji hinterher. Dann senkte er den Kopf, die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Die Tränen die er vor Kaworu nicht zeigen wollte, konnte er nicht stoppen. Kaworu erschrak. Hatte er Shinji so sehr verletzt. Er trat auf ihn zu ohne ihn zu berühren. Doch Shinji hob den Kopf trat auf Kaworu zu und lehnte den Kopf an dessen Schulter. Kaworu zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest.  
"Shinji was ist mit dir. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten bitte du...", weiter kam er nicht. Shinji hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. "Du hast mich nicht verletzt...Kaworu ich brauche dich. Du hast mich von Anfang an verstanden und hast mir zugehört. Ich weiß jetzt warum es mir so viele Gedanken bereitet hat, darüber zu grübeln, warum du keine Freundin hast. Ich hatte einfach Angst dich zu verlieren. Und vorhin als du meine Hand genommen hast, hat mich ein wundervolles Gefühl durchflutet und ich wußte plötzlich woran ich bin..."  
Bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte hatte Kaworu ihn wieder geküßt, doch diesmal nicht so zaghaft wie beim ersten Mal. Er küßte ihn voller Leidenschaft und ohne darüber nachzudenken das jeden Augenblick jemand hier heraus kommen könnte. Shinji lehnte sich gegen die Absperrung und hielt Kaworu fest. Nach unendlich langer Zeit ließen sie einander los.  
Shinji atmete heftig ein und aus. Kaworu schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Warum rührte dieser Junge sein Herz? Warum tat es ihm weh wenn Shinji Sorgen hatte oder traurig war? Er wußte es nicht. Aber er hoffte die Antwort auf diese Frage in den nächsten Tagen zu finden.  
  
Shinji schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Vor einer Stunde waren sie in Osaka angekommen und vom Bahnhof in das Jugendhotel außerhalb der Stadt gefahren. Die Gegend war einfach toll. Schön ruhig, mit riesigen Parkanlagen und einem Schwimmbad was gerade jetzt im Sommer sehr gut ankam. Mit Begeisterung hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie mit ihrer kleinen Gruppe fast die einzigen waren, die sich in diesem Hotel aufhielten.  
Auch die Zimmer waren toll ausgestattet. Entweder Einzel- oder Doppelzimmer mit Balkon und Bad. Shinjis Kumpels Toji und Aida hatten zusammen das Zimmer rechts neben ihm und Kaworu hatte alleine das Zimmer links neben ihm. Die anderen Schüler waren im Erdgeschoß untergebracht.  
Shinji ging auf den Balkon, obwohl es Sommer war, war es recht kühl draussen. In der Zwischenzeit war es auch vollständig Dunkel geworden. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach halb zehn. In seinem T-Shirt und der kurzen Hose die er zum Schlafen angezogen hatte wurde ihm so kalt das er schnell die Flucht ins Zimmer suchte. Er beschloß noch etwas zu lesen und schaltete das Deckenlicht aus. Gerade wollte er das Licht neben dem Bett anmachen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Kaworu hineinkam.  
"Hey gerade erst eingezogen und schon wieder ins Bett? Seltsam. Aida und Toji sind gerade nochmal kurz in den Park gegangen, um für morgen schon mal zu inspizieren wo man hier seine Ruhe hat."  
"Wieso seine Ruhe, die beiden brauchen doch immer jemanden um sich herum," Shinji schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.  
"Ja Shinji, aber die suchen ja ´nen Platz für uns...," er fing an zu lachen als er Shinjis verdutztes Gesicht sah.  
"Ähhh, ja klar und warum?"  
"Nun ich weiß es selbst nicht genau, aber die beiden denken, im übrigen genau so wie ich, dass wir hier mal in Ruhe Zeit zum Reden haben sollten und darum suchen sie einen ruhigen Platz an dem das möglich ist."  
Shinji nickte ohne wirklich zu begreifen was Nagisa da von sich gab. Sicher, er war auch der Meinung das sie mal reden sollten und das das hier ein geeigneter Ort war. Im Grunde fand er es auch lieb von den beiden Freunden, dass sie sich so um sie sorgten. Er lächelte. In der Dunkelheit sah er Kaworu näher treten.  
Shinji sah ihn lange und durchdringend an. Kaworu schien an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster zu sehen: "Weißt du.. du denkst sicher mir würde das alles einfach fallen. Sicher ich bin fast zwei Jahre älter als du, aber deshalb ist das hier für mich nicht weniger eine neue und sehr schöne Erfahrung als für dich. Glaub ja nicht, ich sei unfehlbar bloß weil ich mit EVA von Anfang an so gut zurecht kam und denk nicht ich bin ein guter und perfekter Mensch, bloß weil ich immer lieb und nett bin und für jeden ein offenes Ohr habe. Ich bin nicht weniger ein Mensch als du und von daher mache ich genau so Fehler wie alle anderen. Ich will dir nicht weh tun, auf keinen Fall, denn du bist mir mehr als wichtig. Wenn du das nicht willst dann sag es offen. Ich weiß das du vieles einfach tust, weil du das Gefühl hast du mußt es tun und es sei das richtige. Das hier ist nicht deine Arbeit, es ist ein Gefühl, dass man Liebe nennt. Du hast mich vorhin etwas gefragt. Ja das was du empfunden hast war die Liebe einem Menschen gegenüber, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es die selbe Liebe ist, die man einem Liebhaber entgegen bringt. Das kannst nur du selber entscheiden. Ich will das du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Das ist das einzige was für mich zählt. Und ich werde alles tun, um diese Liebe auch vor NERV und in Neo-Tokio 3 weiter zu leben. Arbeit ist nicht das wichtigste und die Rettung der Welt auch nicht. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man so jung ist wie wir."  
Shinji schwieg. Was sollte er auch zu so etwas sagen. Kaworu hatte mit allem was er gesagt hatte etwas in ihm berührt. Ihm war jetzt klar, dass er nur ihn wollte. Er wollte für Kaworu leben.  
"Kaworu, du hast recht mit allem was du gesagt hast. Ich will dich und ich weiß das. Ich werde diese Liebe nehmen wie sie kommt, mit den Höhen und Tiefen die Liebe mit sich bringt. Und ich werde nicht weglaufen, denn das ist etwas, was ich bei NERV gelernt habe, weglaufen nützt nichts, man fühlt sich nicht besser. Es ist nur die Flucht in etwas anderes das wiederum in Flucht ausartet." Kaworu schwieg. Seine Augen leuchteten in dem Licht, das vom Mond ausging. Beide hingen ein Weile ihren Gedanken nach. Dann hob Kaworu die Arme und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des etwas kleineren Shinji. Shinji zuckte zusammen und schaute Kaworu an, der lächelnd und beruhigend den Kopf schüttelte. Shinji streckte die Hand aus und berührte Kaworus Wange. Der Junge lächelte und zog Shinji an sich. Shinji spürte wieder diese Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Plötzlich spürte er Kaworus Hand seinen Rücken hinunter gleiten. Er zuckte wieder zusammen. Diesmal spürte Kaworu es und schaute ihn an: "Ich habe Angst Kaworu... ich weiß nichts...." Bevor Shinji seinen Satz beenden konnte hatte Kaworu ihm den Finger auf den Mund gelegt: "Angst ist ein Gefühl des Mutes weißt du. Und hier brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Das ist auch nichts wo man etwas wissen kann. Es ist etwas das vom Gefühl ausgeht und nicht vom Kopf. Du mußt auf dein Herz hören," seine Stimme war ein Flüstern. Shinji sah ihn an und lächelte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es richtig war. Er wollte Kaworu, aber er war sich nicht sicher wie er ihm das zeigen sollte.  
Kaworu nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aufs Bett. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigen nebeneinander. Dann legte Kaworu sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm. Shinji öffnete die Augen. Kaworu lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf Shinjis Oberkörper. Shin schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er spürte, wie Kaworus Hand unter sein Shirt glitt und sanft über seine Brust streichte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Er küßte Kaworu flüchtig auf die Stirn. Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Shinji von einem Geräusch, das er zu erst nicht einordnen konnte. Er setzte sich auf. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass Kaworu nicht mehr hier war. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte das der Junge sich an die Tür gelehnt hatte und grinste. Er hatte sich schon angezogen und trug ein grünes Hemd und eine weiße Jeans.  
"Auch schon wach? Ich dachte schon du wolltest den ganzen Tag verschlafen. In 15 Minuten gibts Frühstück. Toji und Aida warten schon unten in der Halle auf uns. Also los, raus aus den Federn. Es ist klasse Wetter draussen. Aida hatte schon gedacht das wir schwimmen gehen können, wenn wir gegessen haben."  
Shinji verdrehte die Augen. Wie kann man um kurz nach acht Uhr schon so hellwach und fit sein. Er stieg aus dem Bett und gähnte. Dann ging er zum Schrank, kramte ein paar Kleidungsstücke hervor und verschwand im Bad. Kaworu lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er macht schnell das Bett und öffnete die beiden Fenster die zum Balkon führten. Die Luft war klar und noch kühl. Es sah nach einem tollen Sommertag aus. Shinji kam aus dem Bad. Er trug ein blaues Shirt und graue Jeans.  
"Fertig! Oh danke, dass du das Bett gemacht hast. Komm lass uns gehen ich könnte ein Schwein verspeisen."  
Kaworu lachte wieder los. Dann ging er hinter ihm her. In der Halle im Erdgeschoß warteten Aida und Toji schon mehr als ungeduldig. Als die beiden nebeneinander die Treppen hinunter kamen sprang Aida erleichtert auf.  
"Meine Güte, ich dachte schon ihr seid irgendwie verloren gegangen. Jetzt aber los, ich habe einen riesen Hunger."  
Die vier Freunde gingen in den großen Speisesaal. Während sich Kaworu und Aida über das Buffet hermachten, suchten Shinji und Toji einen Tisch.  
"Ikari was läuft da zwischen euch. Ich meine zwischen dir und Kaworu?", Toji schaute Shinji an, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
"Weißt du ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich dir das so genau erklären kann. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl plötzlich geliebt zu werden und selbst zu lieben. Ich liebe Kaworu. Aber was wird sein, wenn wir nach Tokio zurückkehren. Dann war alles nur ein schöner Traum. NERV wird das nie zulassen und das weißt du genau wie er und genau so wie ich. Aber gerade das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht das es aufhört, eher verlasse ich NERV freiwillig."  
"Shinji, ich denke ihr seid alt genug euch auch vor NERV zu verteidigen und NERV wird es akzeptieren, wenn nicht werden wir uns auch einschalten. Immerhin gehören wir auch zu NERV."  
Shinji lachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Toji recht, es hatte keinen Sinn sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Im selben Augenblick kamen Aida und Kaworu mit beladenen Tellern zurück.  
"Wir habe euch einfach mal was mitgebracht."  
Die beiden stellten alles ab und in den nächsten zehn Minuten wurde gegessen. Dann schob Kaworu seinen Teller mit seinem seufzend weg: "Ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn ich hier jeden morgen soviel esse, werde ich mit fünf Kilo mehr auf den Rippen nach Hause fahren."  
Toji schaute ihn eine Weile an und grinste: "Das schadet dir aber nicht."  
"Na toll, dann muss EVA auch noch fünf Kilo zunehmen!"  
Shinji prustete los bei der Vorstellung. Kaworu schaute ihn grinsend an. Aida zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich kam ein Mädchen auf sie zu.  
"Äh, hallo ich will euch nicht stören, aber seid ihr nicht die Jungs, die gestern mit einer Gruppe aus Tokio 3 hierher gekommen sind. Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr vielleicht die berühmten EVA Piloten seid die Tokio beschützen?!"  
Kaworu stützte den Kopf aus seine Hände, die Arme hatte er auf den Tisch gestützt. Toji schaute sowohl Shin als auch Kaworu fragend an und Shin zuckte mit den Schultern .Keiner wusste, was er antworten sollte. Sollten sie dem Mädchen sagen, dass es so war oder sollte sie es leugnen. Eigentlich wollten sie nur in Ruhe hier sein und Urlaub machen, ohne von irgendwelchen Leuten verfolgt zu werden. Das konnten sie auch in Tokio haben.  
"Warum willst du das wissen?" Shinjis Stimme klang unwirsch wenn auch nicht unfreundlich.  
"Nun... ich bin so begeistert von den Robotern und ich wollte wissen wer die Leute sind die da drin sitzen."  
"Menschen wie du und ich. Aber entschuldige uns, wir haben noch viel vor. Machs gut," Kaworu erhob sich und die anderen taten es ihm nach. Sie merkten nicht, dass Toji seine ID Karte aus der Tasche fiel. Das Mädchen merkte es sehr wohl. Sie hob sie auf und lief den vier Jungs hinterher.  
"Hee, das hat einer von euch verloren, eine ID Karte.. von NERV....!"  
Die Jungs drehten sich um. Toji kam auf sie zu und riss ihr die Karte aus der Hand.  
"Gib das her und nun lass uns in Ruhe. Wir haben echt sonst genug zu tun und wollen nicht auch noch in den Ferien verfolgt werden!" Tojis Stimme war schneidend. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen.  
"Tut mir leid ich wollte sie dir nur geben...."  
Die Jungs drehten sich um und gingen. Das Mädchen starrten ihnen nach. Sie waren genauso wie sie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Untereinander sehr nett und auch zu Fremden freundlich aber sobald es um ihre Arbeit ging wurde sie kalt, ja fast brutal. Sie würden noch eine Weile hier sein und vielleicht würde sich dann eine Möglichkeit bieten ihnen klar zu machen, dass es auch noch mehr als Arbeit gab. Im Prinzip wußte sie nichts über die vier. Gerade mal ihre Namen und das was im Internet über sie stand. Der eine hieß Suzuhara, das hatte sie auf der ID Karte lesen können.  
  
Die vier waren draussen im Garten angelangt. Toji und Aida wollten unbedingt schwimmen gehen und hatten auch schnell ihre Sachen geholt, aber Kaworu und Shin wollten lieber in Ruhe reden und einfach relaxen. Toji zeigte ihnen einen Platz auf einer Wiese oberhalb der Schwimmbecken. Dort war es schattig und ruhig. Und vorallem ziemlich einsam.  
"Danke Jungs das ihr euch so um uns sorgt," Shinji lachte und ging mit Kaworu den Hang hinauf. Die anderen beiden liefen schnell zum Schwimmbecken.  
Kaworu und Shin ließen sich im Schatten eines Baumes auf den warmen Rasen fallen.  
"Ich möchte wissen was dieses Mädchen wollte."  
"Kaworu mach dir mal keinen Kopf, dass ist doch nicht das erste Mal das wir darauf angesprochen werden," Shinji klang nicht sehr interessiert an diesem Thema.  
Kaworu nickte. Dann legte er sich auf den Rasen und streckte die Beine aus. Shinji blieb sitzen und schaute in die Ferne. Dann blickte er zu Kaworu, dessen Blick auf Shinji ruhte. Shinji schaute ihn fragend an. Kaworu erhob sich und drehte sich um, so dass sein Kopf auf Shinjis Beinen, die er von sich gestreckt hatte, ruhte. Shinji lächelte, mit seiner Hand fuhr er durch Kaworus silber graue Haare, die andere Hand hatte er auf Kaworus Brust gelegt. Dieser hatte seine Hand auf Shins gelegt. Beide Jungs hingen eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach.  
"Ich liebe dich." Shinjis Stimme klang ruhig, besonnen, fast verträumt.  
Kaworu setzte sich auf und drehte sich so, dass er Shin gegenüber saß, sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Dann legte er seine Arme und Shins Hals, der Junge ließ sich nach hinten fallen so das Kaworu auf Shinji fiel. Doch das störte die beiden nicht. Beide blickte sich lange an dann hob Shinji den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und immer wieder, bis Shinji Kaworus Hand unter seinem Hemd spürte. Sein Herz klopfte, seine Hand knöpfte langsam das Hemd von Kaworu auf.  
Plötzlich hielt Kaworu kurz inne: "Ich weiß nicht ob das der richtige Ort für so etwas ist", seine Stimme war ein Flüstern. Auch Shinji war seiner Meinung. Beide blieben einfach liegen, Kaworu lag weiter auf Shinjis Oberkörper. Die Sonne wärmte die beiden.  
Shinji dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnung mit Kaworu, an den Kampf, der 17.Engel und der 18.? WIR. Danach war das Leben einfacher geworden, auch wenn es nicht anders geworden war. Kaworu hatte von Tabris getrennt existieren können. Lilith war immer noch in Gewahrsam von NERV. Die Leute von SEELE hatte NERV´s Arbeit nicht stoppen können .Sie hätten es nicht verantworten können. Manchmal erinnerte sich Shinji an die Zeit vor NERV, aber auch an die Zeit, die er am Anfang bei NERV verbracht hatte. Warum hatte er erst so spät den Sinn des Lebens begriffen? Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte Leben, so wie alle anderen auch. Er hatte das Recht darauf. Jetzt war er glücklich. Er hatte es begriffen. Den Sinn den das Leben macht. Er lachte.  
Auch Kaworu hing solchen Gedanken nach. Er erinnerte sich an den Augenblick, als er in der Faust von EVA 01 gefangen war. Den Schmerz den empfunden hatte ,nicht körperlich, seelisch. Da hatte er begriffen, dass nicht er sterben musste, sondern nur Tabris aus seinem Körper entfernt werden muß. Er dankte Shinji heute immer noch dafür, dass er damals bereit gewesen ist ihn zu töten. Doch war er sehr glücklich darüber, dass es nicht notwendig gewesen war. Auch er grinste wieder.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und schaute Shinji an. Dieser schien zu schlafen. Die Augen geschlossen lag er da. Doch er schlief nicht ,ohne die Augen zu öffnen fragte er Kaworu: "Wäre es anders gewesen wenn ich dich getötet hätte. Ich meine was hätte sich für dich geändert. Was wäre passiert.?"  
"Warum hast du es nicht getan, wenn du es wissen wolltest? Du hattest das Leben eines Menschen in der Hand. Du hättest es doch getan, weil man es von dir verlangt hätte und weil du nicht wolltest, dass die gesamte Menschheit wieder auf eine solche harte Probe gestellt wird wie im Jahr 2000."  
Shinji setzte sich so ruckartig auf, so dass Kaworu jetzt endgültig auf dem Rasen lag und nicht mehr halb auf Shinji.  
"Findest du das gut, was du gerade gesagt hast?"  
"Nein Shinji, aber es entspricht der Tatsache. Wenn du wissen willst was passiert, musst du es tun."  
"Falsch, habt ihr mir nicht gesagt das es in der Natur des Menschen, dass man sich immer vorstellt wie es anders wäre. Und hier ist es etwas anderes. Ich möchte wissen was passiert wäre. Was für ein Leben hättest du mit Tabris im Körper geführt. Ist es nicht grausam zu wissen, das man zwar ein Mensch ist, aber in der Seele denkt wie ein Engel?"  
Kaworu stand ruckartig auf und schaute Shinji böse an. Aida und Suzuahara die gerade beide nach den Freunden schauen wollten, blieben auf der Hälfte des Hanges stehen und betrachtete das Szenario.  
"Wenn du mich getötet hättest, hätte die Welt genau so weiter existiert. Ich hätte mein anderes normales Leben gelebt. Was meinst du was `Heaven´s Door` ist. Ein Weg in eine andere Welt? Ha! Das ich nicht lache. Da ist das Leben genauso wie hier. Es gibt nichts besseres; überall sind Menschen und machen sich alles Untertan. Hättest du mich nicht getötet und ich hätte nicht erkannt das ich mich von Tabris lösen kann, dann wärt ihr alle tot und.... diese Welt wäre nicht mehr bewohnbar. Das wäre dann der `Third Impact` gewesen. Aber darüber mußt du dir keine Gedanken machen. Weil man sich so etwas nicht ausmalen kann. Man muß es erleben. Das ist die Hölle. Ich kann mit oder ohne Tabris leben. Mit Tabris war es schwieriger, weil ich ja immer noch meine Mission hatte an die er (Anm. Im Himmel gibt es zwar keinen Unterschied zwischen männlich und weiblich und Tabris ist ein Engel, aber das Synonym "es" zu benutzen, erschien mir etwas unpassend) mich erinnert hat, aber es wäre auch so gegangen. In meinen Gefühlen hat er mich nicht beeinträchtigt. Als ich merkte, dass ich das alles gar nicht tun wollte war es unglaublich schwer, doch auf Tabris zu hören. Shinji es ist unglaublich das alles wieder aufzuwühlen. Ich wollte das alles gar nicht. Es bedrückt mich immer noch zutiefst das ich von dir verlangte mich zu töten, aber das du es auch noch getan hättest ist verrückt."  
"Hör auf!! Ich hätte es tun müssen, du wolltest es so. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, das überhaupt in betracht zu ziehen. Es war deine Wahl und du wolltest sterben, um uns zu retten. Was redest du hier also?"  
Kaworu schaute ihn an, dann drehte er sich um und rannte den Hang hinunter, an Aida und Toji vorbei in Richtung Hotel. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Warum? Immer wieder diese Frage. Warum hatte er so mit Shinji gesprochen. Natürlich war es nicht seine Schuld und es war doch ganz natürlich das er fragte. Schließlich lag es wirklich in der Natur des Menschen Sachen zu hinterfragen. Kaworu war verzweifelt. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer darüber zu sprechen, was gewesen wäre, wenn. Langsam wurde es etwas klarer. Er hatte Angst. Er dachte daran was gewesen wäre wenn Shinji allein weitergelebt hätte. Kaworu in einer und Shinji in einer ganz anderen Welt. Er hatte ihn geliebt vom ersten Moment an. Er wußte wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, ihn allein in die Faust von EVA 01 zu nehmen. Warum verletzte er immer andere, wenn er mit seinem Schmerz... seiner Liebe zu Shinji, nicht klar kam. Er wollte nicht ständig daran denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn ihm das mit Tabris nicht aufgefallen wäre. Er rannte in das Hotel und zum Zimmer hinauf. Kurz darauf knallte er die Tür ins Schloß, warf sich aufs Bett und weinte. Irgendwie mußte er das alles vergessen. Er war schließlich mit Shinji zusammen. Der Gedanke brachte ein warmes Gefühl in seine Brust.  
  
Shinji starrte den Hang hinunter. Ihm ging es wie Kaworu. Er dachte auch daran was er gemacht hätte, wenn Kaworu weg gewesen wäre. Ihm war es nicht klar. Er wollte sich so etwas gar nicht vorstellen.  
Er sah Aida und Toji den Hang hinauf eilen. In einiger Entfernung sah er das Mädchen von heute morgen, was den Jungs langsam folgte.  
Aida langte bei Shinji an. "Was war das denn für ein Abgang?" Auch Toji war jetzt oben. Schnell erzählte Shin, was passiert war. Als er endete war auch das Mädchen bei ihnen angelangt.  
"Du solltest dich um deinen Freund kümmern und nicht hier rumstehen. Ich weiß zwar nichts über dich oder diesen Jungen, aber ich glaub,e du liebst ihn und er dich auch."  
"Ach," in Shinjis Stimm schwang Wut und Ironie, "da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen. Ich weiß schon was Sache ist, aber was willst du denn wieder hier?"  
"Ich wollte es dir nur sagen. Liebe ist sehr zerbrechlich weißt du. Vorallem du Shinji Ikari, solltest das wissen."  
"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
"Nun ich kenne nicht nur deinen Namen .Über dich steht doch alles im Internet. Ich meine es gibt richtige Seiten, die sich nur mit den EVA´s und den Piloten beschäftigen .So ne Art Fanclubs."  
"Na toll wie schön, aber ich denke nicht das mir das hilft. Ich werde jetzt hier weggehen und Kaworu suchen. Schönen Tag noch."  
Er wandte sich von dem Mädchen ab und nickte Aida und Toji dankend zu. Dann lief er den Hang hinunter. Als er am Hoteleingang angekommen war und sich noch mal umdrehte, sah er wie die drei auf dem Hang standen und sich unterhielten. Er betrat das Hotel. Es war kühl und er fror im ersten Augenblick. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinauf. Vor Kaworus Tür blieb er stehen und überlegte kurz, dann klopfte er an. Es kam keine Antwort. Langsam drückte er die Klinke hinunter und betrat leise das Zimmer. Leise schloß er die Tür und schaute sich um. Kaworu lag auf dem Bett. Shinji trat an das Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Er spürte das Kaworu nicht schlief. Shinji streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Schulter. Sanft streichelte er über seinen Rücken. Kaworu hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Seine Augen waren rot (Hier ist jetzt nicht die Augenfarbe, die sowieso von Natur aus rot ist, gemeint) und sein Gesicht war naß von Tränen.  
"Shinji, es tut mir leid. Du warst doch nur im Recht zu fragen. Aber ich will nicht mehr an diesen Tag erinnert werden. Dann muss ich immer daran denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht bei dir hätte sein können. Das tut weh, glaub mir. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht so hätte ausrasten müssen."  
"Es ist okay ich verstehe dich. Ich denke dasselbe. Es war auch nur so eine Frage, über die ich gar nicht nachgedacht habe."  
Kaworu lächelte zärtlich. Shinji beugte den Kopf hinunter und küßte seinen Freund auf den Mund. Kaworu legte die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Shinji lag auf Kaworu, sein Atem ging schnell.  
"Was hast du Shinji...?" Kaworu´s Augen leuchteten.  
"Nun...ich hab mir nie Gedanken über...das gemacht....ich bin 14....ich...komme mir so seltsam vor. Es ist schön...aber fremd...so wie ....damals...das Cockpit von EVA und NERV und das alles....tut mir leid das klingt sicher albern. "  
"Hmmm, nein tut es nicht. Ich weiß was du fühlst. Hab keine Angst es ist nichts falsches...." Kaworu schaute ihn lange und liebevoll an.  
"Ich weiß das es nichts falsches ist aber...es ist so seltsam...weißt du?"  
"Nicht wirklich, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht habe. Ich habe nie gehofft das sich mein Traum erfüllen würde. Das ich jemals mit dir....", er schwieg, sein Blick ging jetzt an Shin vorbei. Shinji spürte, dass er genau so Angst hatte wie er selbst. Er war nicht er coole Typ. Er war auch nur ein Mensch und letztendlich war er ein Kind.  
"Ach Shinji ich liebe dich so sehr. Es tut weh dich leiden zu sehen."  
Shinji schaute ihn eine Weile fragend an, ihm war nicht unbedingt klar, was er mit dem letzten Teil des Satzes hatte ausdrücken wollen.  
"Ich meine, wenn du traurig bist oder so. Es hat mir immer so leid getan. Aber ich konnte dir nie helfen."  
"Doch, du hast mit immer geholfen. Ich war immer froh, dass du das warst und mit mir geredet hast. Asuka ist ein guter Freund, aber sie ist ein Mädchen und vor allem so empfindlich. Toji und Aida sind Kumpels, aber du warst der erste, dem ich richtig vertraut habe. Ich hätte dir mein Leben anvertraut."  
Kaworu lachte. Dann schloß er die Arme um Shinji, der immer noch auf ihm lag. Shinjis Hand fuhr unter sein Hemd und streichelte ihn sanft. Kaworu zuckte leicht zusammen. Dann zog er Shinji das T-Shirt über den Kopf.  
An diesem Nachmittag teilten die beiden Jugendlichen alles miteinander.......  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
